


We Have Each Other (What More Could We Need)

by FlyAwayChild



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alby Is a Good Bro, Alternate Universe, Better Then It Seems, Book Spoilers, Character Death, Chuck is So Done, Cranks, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gladers are Family, Good Gally, Happy parts, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mind Control, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, More Death, Movie Spoilers, Newt is a Dork, Nobody is Dead, Oblivious Newt, Other, Paradise, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Protectiveness, Sad parts, Sassy Minho, Stubborn Charaters, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Flare, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas is a dork, Tumblr Prompts, What Was I Thinking?, minho is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: Thomas had everything he could want in his new life in the maze. He had friends along with Minho and Newt. What more could he need?





	1. The Sun Will Never Set When It Comes To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't remember anything from his past but there were things he was absolutely sure of and he knew the sun never sets when it comes to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Thominewt story

The doors -long since closed for the night- glistened in the setting sun and Thomas held in a small sigh as the sun finally disappeared behind the west wall of the Glade. The Glade itself was so quiet that he felt like it would suffocate him. The day was rather grim.

No one had wanted to tell him what happened while he and Minho had been in the Maze. All he knew was that Newt and Alby were in a bad mood and refused to talk to each other. Minho had tried to talk to Newt but the blond had brushed him off and retreated to the homestead. Minho had made himself scarce after that and locked himself in the map room and Chuck had -according to Jeff and Clint- went into hiding soon after Newt and Alby had started shouting at each other.

Gally said he hadn't seen the pre-teen since.

He sighed and made is way to his spot in the deadheads, Newt and Minho usually joined him when everyone turned in for the night and no matter how angry Newt could be, no matter how discouraged Minho seemed to get, they always joined him when they went to sleep. The far corner of the Glade had become there safe haven for when things became too much to handle.

The foliage was as think as ever but he navigated the trees and vines with ease and when he reached the back corner he sat down and lent against the cool stone wall and pulled the blanket that they kept there up to his shoulders and pulled his knees up to his chest.

He released another soft sigh, its been a while since he's fallen asleep alone, and closed his eyes and muttered sleepily

"Sometimes I wish the sun wouldn't go down. Its easier to deal with everything when its warm and your surrounded by light"

He knew no one was around to hear him but he could swear he heard the sounds of crunching leafs and a soft sigh that wasn't his own before he let sleep drag him under.


	2. I Didn't Know You Cared So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was hot, unbearably so. Newt being the overprotective Glade Mother everyone referd to him as, had helped make sure the Runners were prepared. Exsta waters in their packs and sunscreen to protect them from the harsh heat of the day. He expected nothing less of the strawberry blond. But he hadn't exspected the reacrion he got from the Kepper of the Runners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mostly a Thomas/Minho story with Newt mentioned here and there.

He smiled at the blond as he fretted over him. Even going so far as to try to smear sunscreen on his face.

"Newt leave him be" Minho huffed "its not like we haven't run in 90 degree weather before. He'll be fine, won't you Tomboy."

He nodded and smiled up at the taller boy "yup we'll be back before you know it and I'm sure you'll find ways to occupie yourself." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly with a cheeky grin

Newt rolled his eyes and gave Minho a rather sharp pointed look "your rubbing off on him"

Minho grinned cheekily "you love us"

The ground shook and rumbled heavily as the doors started to open and their day was officially starting. He could see the others starting to move from their sleeping bags in the grassy meadow like area that they called there bed. He had spent a night in the homestead and he agreed with the rest of the boys it was creepy and definitely not a place he wanted to sleep every night like some of the other boys. Mostly Gally and his small band of followers. He looked into the dark corridor that was now accessible, it was time to run the Maze.

Newt kissed his cheek and then moved over to Minho and kissed his cheek as well before muttering something in the taller boys ear before he addressed them both

"I hear anything about one of you passing out then i'll make you sleep in the slammer for a week" He smiled

"No you won't" Minho smirked "alright let's go"

They took off turning arounding corners till it would have made any other person dizzy. After the first hour Thomas understood why Newt was so concerned. He was drenched in sweat and his shirt was sticking to his chest and back and Minho wasnt much better but he didnt seem to be as out off breath. He had been running the Maze on days like this a lot more offten then Thomas had after all.

He didn't complain though he just kept running a few paces behind and to the right of Minho like always. They kept going for another hour before the heat finally got to the older boy and they stopped and desided on a break. Thomas happily agreed and took off his pack. They leaned against the cool stone walls in a nice shady spot. They sat close together despite the heat that radiated off their bodys, Shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

The heat had started to take its hold and he was happy they were already half way through. He ate his lunch in silents next to his boyfriend. He and Minho had a more complex relationship the the one he had with Newt. It was always so hard to get a read on the asian boy and if he was honest sometimes he wasnt sure if the older boy truely liked him the same way Newt did. He knew he wouldnt be in the relationship with the two older teens if Minho didn't agree but a small part of him in the back of his mind wouldnt shut up on the nights he couldn't sleep and sometimes the feelings stuck around long after the doubtful voice disappeared for the time being

He was so lost in though that he didnt realise the subject of his thoughts wanted his attention

"Sorry what"

Minho frowned "You should stay hydrated."

"What"

"I said you should-"

He cut him off "I heard you…" he trailed off mumbling the rest of his response

"Sorry i dont speak mumble" He snarked

"I didnt think you cared that much usually Newts the worry wort of the group"

"Yeah well..." He paused "Newt ain't here right now but he's be telling you the same thing so drink up ya shank"

"Yes Dad" He grinned completely unbothered by the light punch to the shoulder he recived in return.

"Come on you pony loving shuck" he smiled down at his boyfriend "well head back to the Glade, its to hot to keep going and Newt would kill me and feed me to the Grievers if i brought you back passed out"

He laughed as he put the water back into his pack and shouldered it before taking off after the buff teen.

Minho even helped support him when he nearly passed out 30 minutes later. Didn't brag and say 'i told you so' just said that Newt was gonna baby him for a week.

He did make them sleep in the slammer though, but only for a night


	3. He's Mine, Back Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa crosses a line. Newt and Minho dont appropriate it one bit. Zark and Winston sit back and watch the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Newtmas

"So are you guys dating or..." She trailed off her voice slightly hopefull.

"What do you mean" He stood up straight from where he was squating on the ground, machete in hand.

"You and Newt duh" she flicked her hair over her shoulder

"I mean we're friends and stuff" He blushed "what of it"

"So you just friends then" She smiled flirtatiously and stepped closer to him.

She was so close that he could smell her. She smelled like soap and smoke from the bond fire the night before and a soft hint of blueberries. She was so close that it was making him uncomfortable. He Minho and Newt never said they were offical but he knewhe had something with the two older boys, and has for a while, he knew for a fact that he didn't like Teresa like that. He took a step back nearly tripping over the tree root to the very tree he'd been hacking at with Newt's machete that the british boy had let him borrow.

He heard Frypan yelling in the distance, it was time for lunch and he happily stepped away from the brunette that was far to close for his liking. He was meeting with Newt, Chuck, and Minho for lunch. It was one of thoughs rare days that Alby gave the Runners the day off and he was more then happy to spend it with his friends.

After he got his task of the day done of course.

"Im gonna go get lunch wanna come with" He didn't really want to invite her but he didn't want to be rude either.

Her face light up and she looked as if she had achived some great goal, as if she got exactly what she wanted.

"Sure lets go"

He walked a few paces infront of her just out of arms reach, she tended to get a little hands on when she was happy.

He speed up when he saw Newt and Zart heading their way, meeting them half way, leaving Teresa to trail behind. Her face looking as if she had an awful taste in her mouth

"Hey Tommy, how was your morning" the blond smiled and leaned down slightly, planting a soft kiss on quickly redening cheeks.

He matched the blonds grin none the less. Even if the blond boy's actions shocked him slightly.

"Lets go i heard Frypan made his tuna salad and quesadillas" Zarts grin was bright and knowing.

They started walking leaving Teresa in her spot spluttering lightly before she regain her sence and scrambled to catch up with the three boys.

After getting their food they found Chuck, Minho and Winston sitting in one of the picnic benches closer to the kitchens. A few other small groups spread out some sat at tables while others sat in the grass, warmed by the afternoon sun.

They ate and talked and Thomas did his best to ignore Teresa as best he could as she tried to get his attention once again. She ignored the others besides Newt, she was constantly glaring holes into his forehead.

"Hey isnt your guys anniversary coming up soon" Zart smirked, loving the dumbfounded look Teresa sent him.

"Yeah a year in three days" Minho grinned

He and Newt had been dating for two of the three years they'd been in the Maze and they had added Thomas to the relationship a little over a month after he came up in the box. It took a month of light teasing (Newt) and heavy flirting(Minho) before Thomas had realized that they liked him. From then on they were practically inseparable. They got lots of teasing from the other boys but they never really cared, they had each other and they didnt need anything more.

"Anniversary?" Teresa said puzzled as she looked between Newt and Minho "Congrates I didnt know you two were together"

Winton snorted but continued to eat his food with a smug smile and a sparkle in his eye that he often got when he was working in the slaughterhouse. Winston had a twisted sence of humor but all in all he was a good guy and a great friend to have around. He was weary of Thomas in the beginning but He had won him over when he saw how happy the younger boy made the Second in command and the Keeper of the Runners.

"Yeah Me and Tommy-boy are gonna take the day off and the three of us are gonna celebrate, i was thinking of some alone time" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly making Thomas flush while Newt snorted softly.

Teresa gave him a dark look finally realizing what was right in front of her. He was astonished that it took her so long to figure it out. He was practically sitting in Newts lap and Minho was sitting a tad to close to be considered brotherly love.

"Well I've gotta get back to work I'll see you guys at dinner" Zart stood up and left in the directionof the kitchen to despose of his dishes, an bright, amused, smile lighting his boyish face.

"So you guys have been together for a while now" Tesesa said, her fork stabing her quesadilla with way more force then necessary. Why she was using a fork in the first place confused him. It wasnt like the quesadillas were so messy that she couldn't eat it with her hands. It mush be a girl thing he his mind supplied.

"Yeah we got together a month or so after Thomas came up in the box" Newt smiled when Thomas took a bite of his quesadilla while he thought he wasn't looking He honestly loved the younger boy. He could be so bloody adorable. He aslo wasnt very hungry and happy the food wasnt going to be wasted.

"We should get back to work dont want to leave Zart all alone in the gardens besides Alby will be around soon anyway. Dont want to be a destraction" Minho winked.

Soon after that Chuck went to go complete his dally chores as a Slopper and Winston went to the get back to doing whatever the hell it was the Slicers did when they weren't accidentally cutting off their fingers leaving Teresa alone to figure out what the hell had just happened.


	4. Im Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho watched Tomas from across the fire. The younger boy had been distant and always had a lost look on his face. Not that he could blame him. Not after everything thay happened. 
> 
> He knew about what happened with Newt, Thomas talked in his sleep. He and Newt had never rold the younger boy but they had always found it to be rather cute

Watching Thomas was something he never really got tired of, the boy was always so optimistic and brave that the sassy teen couldnt help but follow him. He was all he had left after all, Alby, Newt, Ben, Winston, Chuck, Zart, Clint, Jeff, even Teresa. They were all gone and they were never coming back. But he still had Thomas.

Thomas, Gally, and Frypan.

He watched as Thomas slowly fell asleep. Leaning against a fallen tree trunk. After the Maze and the Scorch the younger boy had developed the ability to sleep almost anywhere and for the very same reasons he became an incredibly light sleeper. Walking around the fire he looked around. Almost everyone was sleeping and anyone who wasn't was talking quietly amongst themselves. Quietly he sat next to the former Runner and pulled him closer with an arm around his shoulder, shushing the younger teen when he started pushing lightly on Minho's stomach in sleepy confusion.

"Shhh" he ran a hand through messy hair " go back to sleep Tomboy i got you, I'm not going anywhere. Im never going anywhere"

He leaned his head back and looked up at the stars. A specific few shined brighter then others and sometimes he liked to think that they were their lost friends watching over them in the night. A constant reminder that Newt and Alby, Ben and Winston, Zart and Chuck, Clint and Jeff, and everyone else they'd lost was still looking after them.

He looked down at his boyfriend and wipped away the soft tears that had started to stream down his cheeks and he wondered how everything had changed so fast, not even a few months ago they were still in the Maze everyone was alive and happy.

He let his eye's drift shut then his mind dimly becoming aware that Thomas had started to mumble

>>>\-------------------->|<\-----------------------<<<|>>>\------------------------>

Thomas sat on his knee's looking at the figure in front of him. Tears streaming down his cheeks his hands bunching the fabric of his pants in his fists while he stared at the standing figure in front of him. Everything around him was bright, so bright that all that there was to see was the boy infront of him. He was tall- much taller then him- and he had strawberry blond hair and a small boyish smile. He kneeled down and brought his hands up to cup his his face gently wiping away tears.

"Don't cry Tommy we'll see each other again"

"I'm sorry" He wrapped his arms around the older boys neck and sobbed "Im so sorry Newt"

Newt wrapped his arms around the younger boys back with a soft sigh.

"None of that now, i thought we talked about this Tommy. It wasnt your fault, none of it was. No one blames you for what happened. None of it."

"I killed you Newt!" More tears streamed down the boys face "I shot you it is my fault"

Newt was silent for a thoughtful moment "your right you did shoot me, but i begged you to, you saved me Thomas, do you understand me."

"Bu-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his for a few glorious moments it was just like back in the Maze, like nothing had changed.

"Thomas, you saved me from becomeing one of those things, a crank, from dieing slowly and painfully so don't you think for even a bloody second that what you did was wrong or terrible"

"I wish you were still there with us though, I miss you so much Newt and so does Minho. I dont think we can survive for long without you"

The bright lights had started to fade and Thomas always hated this part, it was time for him to go, to wake up where he had fallen asleep. Where he would only wake up with Minho, a huge chunk of himself...missing

"Hey Tommy" A soft kiss was placed on his forehead and a hand rested on the back of his neck " I love you Thomas"

"I love you too Newt"

The blond had started to fade as well his sparking around the edges much like the stars he had been sitting under when he had fell asleep.

Everything was so incredibly dark that he couldnt see anything and Newt was so bright that he could bearly see him anymore. The darkness was swallowing him and he was nearly gone when he heard it.

"Im here Tommy. I'll always be right here"


	5. Care For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas groaned as he woke up. It wasn't even dawn yet but his sleep has been plagued with nightmares lately, or at lease he thinks their nightmares. Every night its the same thing, one of his friends telling him to move on, that they were proud of him but he had to keep living....that he had to let them go.
> 
> The first of the dreams had all been the same. Vicious awful nightmares that he could never seem to get rid of no matter what.
> 
> Now they deemed like something so much more

Winston was the first.

"You did good Shank" Winston gave him his signature smile. The one that he gave the pigs before he sliced them up for Frypan to cook "Thanks for keeping your promise, for taking care of them"

He didn't know why Winston was thanking him, he was the reason the former slicer was dead "Im sorry about what happened when we escaped, that you got hurt"

"Im not" Winston stated "you saved so many of us Thomas, we're proud of you, you know, we can see you from up there, we are so glad that you came to the Glade. That you kept your promises"

"But-"

"No Thomas, listen to me. All those happy kids in paradise are because of you and all the kids that died are finally happy because of you, you have to let it go Thomas, your a hero"

"I'm not a hero" He snorted

"Yes you are Thomas, you have to let go of this whole modesty thing, let go Thomas, we'll see you in a few decades"

He had grinned at Thomas before everything faded, his voice just a quiet whisper in the back of his head when he woke up

"Let go Shank, its okay, you gotta let go"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary was next to come to him in his dreams.

It had been a tough day and he had been thinking of the right arm and the day Teresa had betrayed them and how Janson had shot her. How he had to watch the light leave her eyes and hear Vince scream for her.

The visit was short but it had been welcomed. She hadn't given Thomas a chance to speak, just pulled him into a tight hug and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Im so proud of you Thomas but its time to let go of me"

She had disappeared after that and Thomas had darted awake sometime later that morning. He wasn't sure if Vince had a visitor that night as well but the man had look happier, brighter, almost as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was the third to visit him

The chubby faced curly haired 12 year old had stayed with him for what felt like hours, about the Glade and what the Scorch was like and about the cranks before they moved to happier, lighter subjects

It had hurt a little when Chuck had said he had to go.

"Hey Thomas" Chuck called "Thanks for everything and Mom wanted me to tell you she's proud of you and to let you know that we're waiting for you"

That had left Thomas reeling and by the time he got over his shock Chuck was gone, a faint echoing laugh ringing in the distance.

When he woke up that morning he didn't speak about it. Didn't question the knew information. He could feel that it was true. Why he had wanted to protect the angle faced boy so badly

Deep down he had just known though

That he had to let him go

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava Paige had been a surprise and the air between them had been tense to put it lightly.

The sat silently and she looked the same way she did when she had died, her long shoulder length strawberry blond hair looked as if it had grown, curling slightly around her shoulders and the clothes she wore that night were clean, sparkling white, without a trace of blood. Her eyes held sadness and guilt and regret everytime she looked at him.

"Im sorry Thomas"

As much as he wanted to hate this women he couldn't it wasn't truly her fault that the world had descended into chaos when he was 6. "What for"

She sighed "Thomas I got to live my life, my only regret is that you, your friends, didn't get to live your's. The weight that W.I.C.K.E.D put on your shoulders was to much for any man let alone a child and for that I am truly sorry"

"I get to live now though, we'lre in a better place now, all of us, and all the people we left back there will find there way to a better place soon, they have to"

She smiled sadly "Thomas this is a lot for me to ask you but i have to, the Maze, the Scorch, i need you to please let it all go, i know i don't deserve to ask this of you but you owe yourself that much, you deserve to be happy"

Between one blink and the next she was gone

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alby had scared the crap out of him when he appeared.

That day, Thomas had been dreaming of the days back in the Glade, when Gally was still surly and rude and everyone treated him like every other poor shank that showed up in the box, as just another greenie with to much curiosity and many questions that he would forget about soon enough

They had been sitting at the top of the look out. He looked away for a moment, to observe a commotion in the gardens, but when he turned back instead of Newt sitting there it was Alby, looking out at the Glade. A pensive look on his face. Like if he stared at it long enough then he could answer all the questions of the universe.

"You shouldn't live in the past" He had looked over at Thomas his face completely composed as always "you don't want to start over because then you'll live the hurt all over again"

Thomas didn't speak just looked out over the Glade. How the 18 year old had know what he had been wishing for every night he didn't know

'Maybe dead people can hear the thoughts of their friends and family' he thought quietly to himself

"You did good greenie, i knew you could do it" and for the first time in a long long time Thomas saw Alby smile "you made the Gladers so shucking proud shank"

"Thanks Alby" It was all he had to say, he knew that the older boy understood what he meant.

He and Alby had always been good at communicating without words

"Don't wish to start over Thomas, remember everyone who died but don't wish to change the past, you deserve happiness Thomas and i'm happy that you were the one I died for, you and the others"

Thomas just nodded his head and suddenly sneezed and when turned back to look at Alby the former leader wasn't there. Alby hadn't said it but Thomas could feel the words that were left unspoken

'Let us go Thomas'

He really wished he could

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben had showed up next with a shy, nervous, smile as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry that i attacked you" he blurted out, a look of pure regret on his face

"I'm sorry you were banished" Thomas mumbled quietly

Ben just smiled at him softly "i don't remember most of it so no harm done"

Thomas chuckled softly, if he had gotten the chance to meet Ben properly he could guaranty that they would have been friends, Ben was a pretty good guy.He was kind and quick witted with a sass he only could have gotten from spending to many days with Minho. It was easy for him to see why Gally was so affectionate towards the blond. Ben was easy to love, the same kind of easy like with Newt and Chuck.

"Hey hows Gally" Ben spoke nonchalantly even as a blush crept up his neck that easily gave him away.

"He's good, he still hasn't found anyone though, he still thinks about you all the time, tells stories of pranks you guys pulled and things like that"

Ben smiled "can you tell him something for me greenie"

Thomas agreed instantly

"Tell Gally that i love him and that the flowers are bright and the air is warm, he'll get it"

Thomas nodded "Hey Ben, im sorry about what happened and i hope we can be friends when we see each other again"

"Of course greenie" Ben grinned and Thomas wasn't surprised when the blond boy started to fade away slowly, he knew the drill by now "take care of yourself greenie and don't forget to move on to bigger fish, you took down the creators now its time to handle camping"

Ben's voice faded out and Thomas smiled as it was carried on the soft breeze, he woke up feeling just a bit lighter then usual and he had to admit that it was a good feeling.

He kept his word and later that night when everyone was gathered around the fire eating dinner he told Gally exactly what Ben had said and to everyone's surprise Gally pulled Thomas into a hug, a fierce bone crushing hug.

Thomas and Gally got alone a lot better now

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly it got easier. He could say the names of his friends without getting lost in thought or nearly breaking down like he had the first few weeks in paradise when he had finally been able to relax and process what had happened. What death had truly meant.

What each death meant to him. It was hard for him to figure it all out, people still looked to him to lead from time to time and it always gave him pause. Because when he lead bad things happened

When he lead the escape into the Scorch Winston died and Minho had gotten struck by lightning.

When he lead them out of the Glade Alby died and. Chuck followed after him not even an hour later.

He didn't see himself as a good leader because bad things always seemed to happen but as time went on, slowly he started to heal. Forget about some of the fear, lose some of the regret

'maybe that's what they meant when they told me to let go' He thought one day

Maybe they did want him to let them go  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janson hadn't shown up, but Thomas could hear the deep, rough, voice as his message was whispered through the winds of his subconscious

He stood in the WICKED complex all, the building collapsing all around them as it burned, Teresa wasn't there with him this time and there was no battle between the 'good' and the 'evil'. Just a collapsing, burning, building that he watched in silence.

Everything was silent....except for the voice

"I'm sorry for what i did to you, for everything"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa met him with a tear stained face and a smile that was more sad and mournful then happy.

"I'm sorry Tom, I never meant to hurt you, I only ever cared for you, i tried, i was only trying to help"

He smiled at her and hugged her "I know" he whispered.

They had very different opinions of what they thought was right but he had known Teresa for as long as he could remember and from what he did remember from the past, she had always been like this. She wanted to be a hero. The person that saved everyone

She didn't ever stop to think that some people just couldn't be saved

"I can't undo any of it and i hope that one day you'll forgive me"

He gave her a cheeky grin "I already forgave you, you were my sister, i've known you since i was 6."

She smiled "I miss you Tom, where we are, its not the same, not without you and the others but we're happy, we get to watch over you guys, its a good feeling, knowing that you guys survived"

"Aw T don't get all sappy on me" He teased and didn't even wince when Teresa punched his arm playfully

"It was good to see you again Tom but i have to go, do me a favor, stop blaming yourself"

She didn't give him a chance to speak because between blinks she disappeared

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newt was the last to visit him. He met Thomas with a wide grin and a hug before he pulled Thomas into a kiss, soft and gentle but no less passionate, Thomas didn't know it was possible to put so much love into a single kiss

"Thank you Thomas for everything, for loving me and for helping so many people"

"I couldn't have done it without you, i just wish you were here to see it all" Thomas said sadly, his hand latched tightly onto Newt's

Newt just sighed "you know Alby had the same problem when he first became leader, it took him a while to figure out that he couldn't save everyone, i need you to know Tommy that no one blames you for any of it, not the deaths or the problems, you did something truly spectacular and its about bloody time that you realized it" Newt spoke gently

"Realize what"

"That you still haven't let it go, the blame and the guilt, you let go of some of it but you still have some left"

Thomas looked away "I know"

"I'd follow you anywhere you know and i wouldn't dream of changing a bloody thing about our lives"

"Really" That shocked him slightly, if he had been just a little bit smarter, then the boy would still be alive. He wouldn't have killed him.... 

"Not a thing" Newt looked off in the distance for a second "its almost time for me to leave, i've been here for hours now, you need to wake up"

Thomas panicked internally "will i see you again"

"I'll always be there Tommy and when you do finally kick the bucket i'll be there to welcome you"

"Does it hurt, dying" Thomas pressed tightly to Newt's side, he knew that as soon as he woke up he wouldn't see the strawberry blond again for a long time, his strawberry blond.

"Not really, it all feels....surreal i guess"

Thomas nodded, everything was getting to bright and Newts voice was getting soft. He felt a pair of lips press against his forehead in a gentle kiss and a British accent whispered.

"I love you Tommy but its time to let me go"

He woke up then, feeling odd but for some reason rather happy, he couldn't put his finger on it. He could swear he heard someone whisper in his ear

"I'll see you around greenie"


	6. Where's My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho woke up first
> 
> Newt woke up second
> 
> Thomas woke up last and threw on the first thing he found.

The was an order to their mornings. Minho was always the first one to wake up and and Newt got up 10 minutes after him while Thomas slept for nearly half an hour after Newt. Sometimes they had to wake Thomas up so that he had enough time to eat and get ready to go run with Minho. He could never explain it but his internal clock had never been very good fr as long as he could remember, which wasn't that long if he was honest with himself.

Today the others didn't wake him but he only slept for another 20 minutes after

The others we're already eating at there table when Thomas finally got to breakfast. He wore a pair of shorts that were a tad to long and a shirt that was a little to baggy. The sleeves were long and covered his hands and the shirt was a little stretched out around the chest, making the shirt hang from Thomas' lean form.

"Finally decide to join us huh greenei" Gally teased with a east going grin

Thomas grinned back from where he sat between Newt and Minho, the two older boys always preferred to have their youngesot between them.

"Those clothes seem a little big, are you sure you can go running in them" 

"Yeah besides i there comfortable"

"Where did you even find those" Chuck asked

"WWell the pants are Newt's and th-"

"Is that my shirt Tomboy" Minho said with a large grin

A soft blush crept up Thomas' neck as he nodded with a mumbled "yeah"

The others laughed as Minho slung his arm around his shoulder and Newt placed a hand on Thomas' knee and a kiss on the younger boys cheek.

Thomas smiled and he thought of his friends, Alby sat at the edge of the table with a found smile, Zart sat across from Alby talking to Winston who sat next to Alby and Ben sat between Zart and Gally was across from Thomas and and Chuck sat across from Minho it was one of those rare times, everyone was happy.

Everyone was happy, everyone was safe.He wished they could have more mornings like this.

Everything was good


	7. Please Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head was bleeding
> 
> His chest ached as if he had been running a two day marathon
> 
> There was a monster chasing him
> 
> He couldn't remember his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags!
> 
> Amnesia  
> Hurt/Comfort  
> Sleepy Author  
> Thominet  
> Protective Gladers  
> Protective Minho  
> Protective Newt  
> No One Died.....Yet  
> Book And Movies
> 
> In this chapter their still in the glade and have been there for a few months now and Teresa hasn't shown up yet. Its gonna be a little longer then the other chapters but the just is that Thomas was running from a griever in the maze and hit his head, losing his memory....again
> 
> Because I have taken things from both the Books and the Movies things are changed greatly in some aspects such as been still being alive and everyone thinking Chuck is slightly annoying as portrayed in the books
> 
> "Speaking"  
> 'Thoughts'

Thomas groaned as he blinked with blurry eyes, unfocused and dizzy.

'Where am i?'

He slowly stood up because he was dizzy and his vision was swimming with black curling around the edges and looked around at his surroundings.

He stared in awe.

He was in a corridor, surrounded by tall walls, they had to be dozens and dozens of feet high if not at least 30 stories high, that were covered in what had to be hundreds of feet of ivy vines. Craning his neck up to try and spot the top of the walls made his head throb painfully so he took too looking forward.

At the dead end he must have crashed into.

Turning and looking down dim, corridors he wondered where he was supposed to go. He could go straight or he could go left. Something inside of him told him that he urgently needed to go the way he came. If he had come from the straight corridor he doubted he would have run into the wall though.

'Why was i running at all?'

Turning left he started walking looking down at his hands and clothes curiously, wondering why he was wearing a leather pack that fit a tad to snug on his chest and why his hands and arms where covered in small bruises and the palms of his hands showing signs of what seemed to be rope burn. He wondered why his head hurt so much and why his forehead felt so wet and reached up only to find a mixture of blood and sweat caked in his hair, just at the hairline and a sluggishly bleeding cut that he somehow knew was deep enough to need stitches. He walked and wondered why his clothes were dirty and why it was so warm out and why the ivy covered corridors were so dim when it seemed to be so sunny out. Even thought the sun was going down. One thought stopped him in his tracks and had him looking around wildly

'What was his name, why couldn't he remember his own name'

He started walking again, faster then before, looking around wildly at boring grey walls in hopes that they could magically give him the answers to his questions.

He was started out of his thoughts by a bloody shriek, and the sound of metal and stone meeting violently. In the back of his mind he wanted to know where the awful noise was coming from even as the unpleasant sound grew closed at a rapid pace. The bigger part of his brain told him to do something else entirely

Run

He didn't know where he was running to or what he was running from, taking random turns when instinct kicked in, instinct he was unaware he even had.

He only knew a few things.

His Head was bleeding.

His chest ached.

There was a monster chasing him.

He couldn't remember his name.

The sounds of the monster grew louder the more he ran, like he was running towards it instead of away, part of him wanted to turn around while the other part told him to run faster, to keep pushing till he couldn't breath anymore and his legs gave out from under him.

He kept going and the sounds grew a tad bit quieter, and he turned a sharp corner and stopped, doubling over to make a pitiful attempt to catch his breath as he coughed. It felt like his lungs were trying to crawl out of his throat

Who was shouting.

His head snapped up to fall on a corridor with an opening, giving way to bright colors of green from what appeared to be a large field and a group of 50 or 60 boys standing at the mouth of the corridor, shouting and prompting him to come closer.

'Who were they shouting for?'

The quickly approaching sound of metal scraping against stone and tortured screams made him freeze.

He watched in shock and awe as the walls did the impossibly right in front of him, slowly starting to groan and shift, a stiff gust of wind blowing past him as something clanged and the walls started to move, the unknown boys shouting even louder as they tried to get him to respond, to stop being a.....bloody shank? What a shank was he had no clue but he watched as an asian boy was held back from launching himself into the corridor well a slightly shorter strawberry blond yelled even louder.

A blood curdling inhuman shriek chilled him to the bone

He was moving

He could hear something shrieking behind him in outrage, a shadow visible on the wall to his right, a clang of metal and something snagged the back of his shirt, ripping the fabric and biting into him back. Shrieking in more rage when it realised it hadn't gotten him

It was to late.

He was slipping through thick concrete, the gape in the moving walls getting smaller and smaller till hands were grabbing at him, pulling him closer till he was free from the tight space.

He could hear the monster shrieking in displeasure even as voices shouted over each other, some of the shouting was at him while some was at other people and he took a step backward, is back slamming into the wall behind him as he found himself among strangers, unaware of who to trust or look to for answers and he felt lost.

'Why can't i remember anything'

"Thomas, are you alright" A clear voice with an accent....british, maybe, broke through he slightly quieted noise even as people looked at him, moving around nervously.

He expected for the Thomas person to answer before he realised that everyone was in fact stating at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond, to answer to Thomas, he was Thomas.

But.....who was Thomas.

"Uhh....who"He looked at the strawberry blond in confusion.

Quiet chatter broke out over the small gathering and it was then that thomas noticed that the group was nothing but boys all appearing to be around the same age 18 or 19 being the oldest.

"Thomas do you not know who we are" The boy that had been restrained earlier was looking at him funny though Thomas took little notice of that in favor of looking the familiar teen over.

Tan skin and jet black hair, bulging biceps and wearing a worn and faded light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little over halfway up his biceps.

"No...what is this place....what was that...thing" 

Was it a thing? Was it even real, he could have just been dreaming this whole thing up and probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning.

"Everyone's gonna go about their own bloody business and scram while the counsel deals with this matter" And suddenly the group was moving away, cautious of the strawberry blonds irritation.

Only a handful of boys were left, a bald, dark skinned teen that looked to be the oldest stood with a serious look on his face, arms crossed over his chest and giving off a powerful no bullshit attitude. Next to him were the Asian and Strawberry blond and on there left was a kid with oddly angled eyebrows and his face set in a death glare pointed directly at him, on Eyebrow's right was another dark skinned male wearing an apron. He had his thumbs hooked on the apron strings wrapped around his neck and an exasperated look on his face.

Next to apron man was a slightly shorter, stocky blond, wearing a dark blue hoody and holding some sort of gardening tool. On hoody boy's right was another dark skinned teen around 16 or 17 like the rest of them, short poofy black hair and holding a black bag with a sloppily sewed cross on it in red thread. He had a boy with a similar bag standing behind him a few paces away to give the illusion of privacy. Another boy with tan skin stood just behind the two, a face full of acne and arms crossed over his chest and a shirt covered in what looked to be.....dried blood. He seeming to sense Thomas' gaze on him the teen looked him in the eye and gave a disturbing grin

"Don't worry its not human blood"

"That's not comforting...."he mumbled quietly to himself as he made a mental note to avoid the teen, least he end up dead.

The last to catch his eye was a short pudgy teen, on the older side of 12 and on the younger side if 13, being the youngest one he had seen so far. He had curly chestnut brown hair and dark eyes. The boy was so familiar yet Thomas couldn't place him.

Bringing his attention back to the oldest teen he watched the quiet, nearly silent conversation he had with the asian boy and strawberry blond, nearly tensing when they turned his attention back to him.

He wanted to run, to find somewhere away from the prying eyes and expecting gazes.

"Alright so first off your name is Thomas, your our friend and this is the Glade, our home. I'm Alby and that's Winston"

He pointed at the guy with dried blood on his shirt.

"That's Gally" Eyebrow man.

"That's Zart" Hoody man

"That's Clint and Jeff is behind him" the guys with the med bags.

"That's Frypan" Apron guy.

"That's Minho" The Asian.

"And that's Newt" The strawberry blond.

Looking at The blond...Newt, was like being punched in the gut. Like having all the air knocked out of him because of a single pair of green-ish gold eyes.

Something in him seemed to settle into place. He knew these people, trusted them. He couldn't remember them but he just knew, just like he had known where to go when the monster was chasing him. He had met them before, spent time with them....if only he could remember it.

"And I'm.....Thomas" his voice sounded odd to his own ears now that he could actually hear it instead of rushing blood and his own rapid heartbeat.

"Correct, were gonna take you to the med-jacks hut run by Clint and Jeff, because your pretty banged up, and it seems like you've lost a few months worth of memory....are you okay with them checking you out?"

Thomas took a moment to stare at the two, watching as they looked back at him in discomfort, concern and a few other emotions but all in all he nodded his head, he doubted they would kill him or harm him....mostly.

He followed them through the large field that seemed to go on for forever in his tired mind, his tired feet agreed. Followed them into the hut, the small group of boys, silent and looking discouraged as they came to a stop.

"Alright Thomas, can you lay down for me" One of the med-jacks.....Clint? said while looking at him.

'Why is he looking at me? Oh......'

He did as asked and and gingerly sat on the bed, laying back when he was asked to. Watching the dark skinned boy curiously

"Okay Thomas im gonna....."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thomas took to the glade like a fish to water. He asked questions but not the obvious ones he had asked like the ones he had asked the day he came up the box. The boys were always helpful.

They told him trivial things about themselves and about himself in passing conversation. Making it easier for him when he had started to remember little things. His name was Thomas and he was a runner and he was different from the other boys because he was more curious.

He remembered being attacked by Ben but he didn't remember what lead him into the woods or what had happened to Ben and everyone refused to tell him so he didn't bother asking. It was easier for him to remember once he found the graveyard.

The thing that was the hardest to remember were the people he was told he cared about the most.

Minho and Newt.

Chuck, the chubby boy that he grew fond of was also very awful at keeping his mouth closed and had let it slip that Thomas was in fact part of a triad with the two very attractive boys. It made sense once he realized how much the two boys hovered and made even more sense when he found it to be the real reason the Minho hadn't gone into the maze the first few days after Thomas had gotten hurt.

The asian boy was worried for him

It mad him feel bad that he didn't remember either of them.

It had taken about a week for Thomas to Remember Newt. They had been working in the gardens and it was a little past one in the afternoon. They had worked with Zart through lunch.

"Tommy you ready for lunch"

Tommy. That single word.

He realised that throughout the time he had been back in the glade since the incident that Newt never once called him Tommy. No one had given him any nicknames besides the standard. Shank or nicknames that Minho and only Minho ever used.

Images flashed through his mind, he remembered. 

First coming to the Glade.

Trying to run. 

First meeting Gally And Alby and Newt and Chuck.

Waking up in the box.

He remembered everything.

Everything except for the asian boy.

He remembered running into the maze and running it. Surviving in the night but not running into the asian boy. Or waiting for with him for the doors to open again that morning or even running the maze with him for weeks after the incident

He didn't remember Minho

He and Newt picked up where they had left off, soft kisses and gentle kisses. Alby didn't want him back in the maze till he remembered everything so he stayed in the glade with newt, working in the gardens or in the kitchen with Frypan or even with Clint and Jeff, learning how to do stitches and other useful things.

He refused to work with the slicers though after he had to help fix Winston's cut and bloody hand.

He didn't remember Minho though.

Alby forced the boy back into the maze saying that it was obvious that Thomas was getting his memory back and would be better soon and that they couldn't afford to lose anymore time in the maze. Minho begrudgingly went.

They had all sat down, Thomas, Newt, and Minho, to talk and Thomas agreed to give the older boy a chance and things went rather well. It was awkward at first. Thomas not sure how he felt and Minho not wanting to cross an invisible line that would drive Thomas away in the end.

They got to the point where They could all lay in bed together and cuddle and Minho could kiss and hug Thomas just as much as Newt could and currently they were all cuddled up in the room they rarely used. It was Newt's room at the homestead. It was a little to dark and kinda creepy but it was so familiar to the three that none of them were bothered.

It was late, around 2 in the morning and everyone was asleep...well almost everyone. Newt had fallen asleep and Thomas was pleasantly drifting. Not asleep but not really conscious. They were in a tangle of limbs, Newt was on his back, Thomas cuddled up to his chest with his legs tangled with Minho's while Minho laid on his side, arm thrown over Thomas' waist. Thomas' back pressed firmly into the strong chest behind him

"Please.....please remember me"

It was so quiet he wasn't sure if the boy had actually spoken. A soft press of lips against his forehead made him murmmer quietly and he shifted till his head was tucked under Minho's chin. His breathing slow and even as he fully drifted of to sleep with pleasant dreams of a buff asian boy as his lullaby.

The next morning, he remembered


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There used to be 6 of us..."
> 
> There were so many of them....slowly picked off, one after the other till there was only one left .Till he was the only one left
> 
> "Now Im alone"
> 
> He could remember the exact order of how and when his friends left.
> 
> After the Maze. He remembered everything
> 
> Thomas  
> 

Newt had gone first.

Had died in his arms while the city crumbled around them, black goop dripping from his mouth as he laid on the ground, limp and lifeless, a knife buried in his chest

In that moment he had thought of everything he and Newt had done together. Both in the Maze and the Scorch, the discreet kisses and gentle cuddles at night. Quiet conversations and desperate kisses with encouraging hugs.

Another earth shattering rumble brought him back to reality.

Minho would be there soon, Minho and Gally and whoever they brought back with them to help Newt.

It was Brenda that got to him first.

The look on her face was utterly lost and confused and Thomas couldn't bring himself to move closer to her.

He had to go because If Brenda was there then Minho wasn't far behind.

That was the last time he ever say Newt, Subject A5 of Wicked, The Glue.

His Love

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remember the pain in his abdomen, of getting shot. 

It was a searing, burning every timed he moved but it couldn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart.

Newt was gone.

Chancellor Paige, dead, killed in front of his own eyes by Janson... The man with the rat like face and an even worse personality. He could understand why Minho and the others called him Ratman the first time they met him.

He remembered the taunting voice and the shrill screams as two cranks tore Janson apart while Teresa tried to drag him away, to get out of the building.

The building that was burning to the ground around them.

He remembered the heat of the stair wells, the feeling that he was roasting alive. The feeling of the building quaking under his feet and Teresa's arms under his as she tried to drag him away.

He had accepted her apology, he might not have forgiven her...not fully but he accepted it. He hadn't felt the spark he had felt with Newt or with Minho when they kissed but they were going to die and he could bring himself to deny her the one thing she wanted before they both burned to death, trapped under rubbled as the city crumbled.

For the barest moment he thought they they could make it onto the berg. That they had enough time.

He watched with blurring vision as she looked at him with....readiness....acceptances.

The ground crumbled under her feet and he remembered her face clear as day as she fell, disappearing among the smoke and ash and flames and rubble. He remembered the dull sounds of his scream and the cold, piercing numbness he had felt while Vince and Minho and Gally forced him to turn over, Brenda's desperate face as she fumbled with gauze while Gally put painful pressure on his stomach. He remembered the pain that washed through him along with the darkness as his vision faded, Minho's concerned and panicked face looking over him. He remembered feeling acceptance.

Acceptance that he was going to be joining Newt. Join Newt and Alby and Chuck and Winston and Mary and Paige and Clint and Jeff and Teresa and Ben and Zart and everyone else that he had lost.

He remembered Vince's hand cradling the side if his head, thumb stroking over his forehead and through his hair soothingly even as he slowly stopped remembering.

Remembering how to breath...to think...to keep his eyes open and look at Minho...to hear Jorge yelling from the pilots seat.

He remembered her last words to him "im sorry...only ever cared for you"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remembered those first two, hard, years in the Safe Haven. It was two years after they gotten to paradise and they had finally managed to settle down, to stop looking over their shoulders all the time and to relax...to live.

It was an illness that had struck violently. At least a fourth of the survivors got sick and they had lost a few.

Minho and Brenda had both gotten sick. He could see the way it killed Jorge inside at not being able to help the girl he came to think of as a daughter. Much like it was killing Thomas to watch Minho, delirious with fever and far to thin from puking out anything he ate.

In the end they had lost 19 people to the mysterious illness that appeared to be nothing more then the flue.

Brenda had been one of them. 

Sonya claimed it was because the flare had done damage to her immune system in the short time she had had it, leaving her less capable of fighting off other sicknesses.

He remembered how Jorge fell into a wreck, slowly slipping off the deep end. No one had been able to help or consul the man, as much as they had tried and nearly three weeks later they added Jorge's name to the monument as well, right next to Brenda's.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Animals had been easy enough to come by and hunt since the animals weren't afraid of them and approached without hesitation, making killing them easy enough. 

They had been hunting, Minho, Thomas, Gally and a few others when it happened. A pack of grey wolves had attacked, snarling and snapping with hackles raised.

It was a small pack, far to ambitious for their own good, only 3 or 4 against seven armed people weren't the greatest odds.

The wolves had surprised them though and had pounced on the easiest pray in reach, Gally had been caught off guard and the wolf had done its damage before they had managed to kill the damn thing.

He lay on his back, gasping for breath, his chest and right arm torn to shreds by sharp teeth and long claws. Leaving deep holes in the places that they had landed drawing and leaving a bloody mess in their wake.

The were going to try to get him back to camp but Gally had refused, grabbing Thomas's shirt with his uninjured hand as he lost blood, looking at Thomas oddly....at peace, like he had been expecting to die.

"Li-list-en greenie...you...you did g-good. You d-did good....Thomas"

Those were the last words Gally ever spoke and it was one of the rare times gally had called him anything but Greenie he had watched as the light left Gally's eyes.

 

He couldn't have been any older then 21. It felt like 3 days ago they had still been in the maze apposed to the 3 years it actually was

Gally had been the forth to

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newt would have been 22 that year along with Minho. Thomas, just two years younger at 20.

Minho way the only one left. Sure he had Vince and Frypan and Aris but it wasn't the same, things weren't the same without without Newt and so many of their other lost loved ones but Minho wasn't supposed to go so soon. He was supposed to make it and be with Thomas. They were all they had left in the world.

Each other.

It had been a damp couple of days and Minho had developed Pneumonia because he refused to stop running or shorten the time he spent hunting, not because of a little bit of rain

Thomas never left the asian boy's side, staying and helping take care of him as he slowly got worse. The fever he was sporting was making him hostile and delusional. Making him think that he was still in the Glade or the Scorch or even at WICKED. Talking to people that weren't there or talking about absolute nonsence

Sonya had been unable to help. She wasn't an actual doctor like Mary had been and it wasn't like they had antibiotics that could fight off the infection. All they could do was be there and make Minho and comfortable as possible even as they were forced to process the inevitable

It hasn't hurt any less when the sassy teen had taken his last breaths, muttering for Thomas and unable to realise that he was right there with him.

Burying the dark haired young man had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two years since he lost Minho, three years since Gally, four since he lost Brenda and six since he had lost Newt. Frypan settled down with a cute little brunette that adored cooking just as much as he did and Sonya and Harriet got married with Vince as the official and comically enough Aris as the flower boy.

He couldn't say that things were perfect but he couldn't say that things were horrible either. Without the people that kept him grounded he floated most of the time.Vince called him numb but said it would pass eventually. He was still torn to shreds over losing Mary. Frypan just thought he was still grieving and No one else really knew him well enough to twll1the difference between him being okay and toeing at the edge.

He changed a lot over the years. His hair was longer touching his ears and often falling in wisps over his forehead and he finally filled out a little, no longer an awkward teenager with to long limbs and a to slim waist. He was still lean but he finally grew into his body. One was the clumsy boy stumbling around the Maze in the middle of the night, replaced with a young man around the age of 22 or 23 maybe -according to Vince- that was skilled in hunting and fighting and surviving. That's all he was doing now after all, taking little joy in his day to day tasks, doing what was expected of him and giving a smile that could pass for something close to happiness most days.

He sat by himself around one of the bon-fire, not doing anything besides staring into the flames. The slow steady movements of his chest and shoulders were the only indication that he was in fact breathing and alive. He had eaten dinner with the others but they had all called it a night, going off to there respective sleeping spots to stay in till morning. The chances of anyone else being awake so late were few and far between but he didn't mind, long since having gotten used to being alone.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at the sky, inky black with bright white speaks speckled across it like a canvas. He found it rather calming

"There used to be 6 of us..."He muttered quietly, unable to look away from the beautiful night sky

There were so many of them....slowly picked off, one after the other till there was only one left .Till he was the only one left, he had to blink back tears

"Now Im alone"


End file.
